omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Unicron
|-|Unicron= |-|Planet Mode= |-|Chaos Unicron= Character Synopsis Unicron is the eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. Also known as the Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, and the Planet Eater, he is dedicated to consuming the multiverse. His massive form is powered by the consumption of planets, moons, stars, and even the very fabric of existence. Unicron will not be sated until his ultimate goal is attained: to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A | 1-B Verse: Transformers Name: Unicron aka the Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, the Planet Eater, the Destroyer. Gender: Male Age: 12,000,000,000 years old | Immemorial Size: Moon/Mars-sized (G1 cartoon), Earth-sized (Unicron Trilogy), Saturn-sized (Marvel and Dreamwave comics), Jupiter-sized (Hobby Japan) Classification: Dark God, The Destroyer, Chaos, and Fury given form Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy down to it's most fundamental level. Wields all cosmic energy), Reality Warping (Can shape and mold all of reality to how he sees fit), Shapeshifting (Can take up the form of anything he desires at the moment), Abstract Existence (Is the very embodiment of Chaos itself. Is the very primordial chaos given a shape), Chaos Manipulation (By virtue of embodying this concept, he should have control over it), Conceptual Manipulation (Effects Chaos down to the abstract level. Capable of removing the concept of Order), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8, Unicron cannot die so long there exists Evil and Malice), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Survived being erased from history), Pocket Dimension Manipulation (Can create and control his own pocket dimensions that exist outside of The Multiverse), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people across the entire cosmos and make them his slaves), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the swirl of nothingness. Can erase entities from existence), Shockwave Creation (Can create Quantum Shockwaves capable of destroying entire galaxies), Matter Manipulation (Can convert energy to matter and vice verse), Reactive Evolution (Every time Unicron dies, he adapts from his previous body and becomes resistance/adaption), Biological Manipulation (Can completely alter the structure of Transformers and make them stronger than usually), Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea. The very representation of Chaos and Evil itself), Morality Manipulation (Can influence one's morality to that of the side of evil), Gravity Manipulation, Acausality (Exists outside the nature of Cause and Effect), Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea. The very representation of chaos and evil itself), Mind Manipulation (Each evil action taken by mortal beings only happens because Unicron subconsciously wishes for it to be so), Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can influence one's morality to that of the side of evil), Quantum Manipulation (Can create quantum shockwaves), Nonexistent Physiology (Stated to be an infinite nothing petty corporeal minds cannot imagine, he also encompasses the Void, a place of pure nothingness that exists beyond the Multiverse) Absorption (Everything Unicron devours becomes part of him), Empowerment (Empowered by Chaos, Fear, Death, Malice, Hate, Vengeance and many other negative feelings), Technological Manipulation & Power Bestowal, Soul Manipulation, Corruption Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Information Manipulation, Telepathy, and Reality Warping Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Destroyed 22.7% of the multiverse which is stated numerous times to be infinite in size, probably the number is much greater, Vector Prime says that the number of universes that were consumed by Unicron is unquantifiable, Condensed into a blackhole and posed a threat to all of existence {referring to infinite universes}) | '''Hyperverse Level (Superior to the Vok, who are entities who are one with the entire multiverse across all planes of existence, of which there are atleast 18 Dimensions that exist, destroyed the entire Transformers Multiverse at some point. Multiversal Singularities are higher-dimensional entities from beyond the multiverse. Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond linear time. At least comparable to Vector Prime and the Chronarchitect. Has been stated to exist beyond the space-time of the multiverse and routinely travels within the void of non-space), Omnipresent outside of the universe (Embodies the "darkness between worlds") | Omnipresent (Chaos Unicron is pure chaos and evil itself and exists everywhere there are chaos and evil) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Should be above the True Star Saber a weapon capable of collapsing the entirety of the Transformers Multiverse) | Hyperversal (Destroyed the entirety of The Multiverse. Superior to the Vok, who are one with all planes of reality and embodies them, past, present and future) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Can survive the destruction of thousands of universes and even existence itself) | Hyperverse Level (The only entity who can rival Unicron is Primus, his light equal. Has survived the destruction and recreation of the multiverse for cycles) Stamina: God-like, both singularity and non-singularity Unicrons tend to have high tolerance for injuries and only require fuel to repair extensive damage in the corporeal form. Range: Multiversal (Can reach to different times, dimensions and places, fought Primus on different planes of existence, Exists across and outside the multiverse, once he has destroyed it, can summon heralds from across various realities and time-space) | Hyperversal Intelligence: Generally Nigh-Omniscient depending on incarnation; even the non-singularity cartoon version can see and hear across the cosmos via security systems; as fury incarnate, his corporeal form can be completely shortsighted ''and gets stuck in traps and tricked. '''Weaknesses:' While Unicron has no weaknesses, the Autobot Matrix of Leadership can temporarily disable him| Primus and the Matrix can seal his power from his corporeal form, the Thirteen Primes sent him floating through space comatose, Unicron's arrogance leads him into being fooled and tricked. Versions: Unicron | Abstract Unicron Other Attributes List of Equipment: Unknown. It has various weapons/lasers attached to his body, however. Extra Info: *Unicron was established as a multiversal singularity, existing as one being across all of time and space, but in the event known as Shrouding (initiated by Nexus Prime that altered the fabric of the multiverse) his true form as a multiversal singularity was divided into infinite universes. Now each reality in the multiverse could have its own Unicron, or not, or its own origin of the Transformers without that decision affecting other franchises in the process. The information on this page is before the event known as Shrouding, or Unicron as a multiversal singularity. *Unicron's Marvel bio *Unicron's TFWiki page Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:Cartoons Category:Comics Category:Villains Category:Machines Category:Gods Category:Abstract Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Sadists Category:Demons Category:Technopaths Category:Hasbro Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Conceptual Control Category:Chaos Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Void Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Shockwave Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Empowerment Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Absorbers Category:Quantum Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Gravity Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Super Robots Category:God-Tier Mecha Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Morality Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1